Boss Design Material (Raiden Storm Universe)
This pages chronicles are boss design material provided being appearance from Raiden Storm universe. They are originally detail being the Boss Design and took place in it. Namco Dangerous Seed * Triple-Eye * Strike-Ants * Roller-Snail * Hunter-Moth * Multi-Squid * Shark-Mouth * Monster-Head * Twin-Claw * Ultimate-Tiger * Monster-Mouth * Danger-Seed SNK Metal slug Ghost Pilots Taito Gunlock/Ray Force Ray Storm RayCrisis Irem R-Type Series * Dobkeratops * Cyst * Warship * Compiler * Bellmite * Yashoo * Bronco * Subatomic * Barakus * Corvette * Rios * Blender * Womb * Guard Ray * Necrosaur * Course Crab * Recojunator * Creature 666 * Phantom Cell * Mother Bydo Air Duel Dragon Breed In The Hunt Geo Storm Jaleco Cybattler * Sikamas Type 1 * Sikamas Type 2 * Griffron * Gigas * Hell Golem Type 1 * Hell Golem Type 2 Konami Gradius Series * Big Core Mark 1 * Nucleus * Xaerous Brain * Phoenix * Big Eye * Crystal Core * Death MK II * Jumping Moai * Big Moai * Desert Core * Big Core MK II * Golem * Tetran * Gaw * Intruder * Covered Core * Demos * Crab * Gofer * Goliath * Bubble Eye * Big Core MK III * Dogas * Vaif * Gregol * Wyvern * Vulture Dragon * Choking Weed * Lizard Core * Dellinger Core * Disrupt * Shadow Gear * Bacterion * Yorogaton Chimera Hydra * Dendrodium * Bubble Core * Gillador * Alpha/Omega * Berial * Rolling Core * Vanishing Core * Big Core MK III Kai * Covered Tetran * Berserk Core * Planet Core * Bloody Gate * Crab-II * Big Core Rev. 1.2 * Death MK III * Big Core MK IV * Ground Spider Fortress * Huge Heart * Cannon Core * Circle Core * Big Core MK III * Covered Core MK II * Keeper's Core * Beacon * Elephant Gear * Impregnable Fortress * Venom (Brain) Salamander Series * Golem * Tetran * Intruder * Fortress Valis * Aircraft Carrier Death * Zelos Force * Biter * Fortress Hydra Sensation * Abadon * Tenny Rop * Plate Core * Cerberus Doom * Cruiser Tetran * Giga * Crash Bam * Tutankhamon Thunder Cross Raising Battle Garegga * MD-112 Nose Laughin * SF-4518 Mad Ball * ST-22 Earth Crisis * PS-50 Satanic Surfer * G-616 Black Heart * DT-38A Junky Monkey * DT-070 Glow Squid Armed Police Batrider * Conflict * Buzzcock * Boredom * Deviate * Red * Green * Yellow * Grubby * Discharge Battle Bakraid * Axebeak * Leviathan * Gigamanta * Bahamut * Balrog * Cyclops * Gargoyle * Kraken * Jabberwock * Grell * Tiamat * Phoenix * Gigamanta * Golem * Vampire Psikyo Strikers 1945 Series * Super Battleship Kii * Air Fortress XFB-1 * Ground Battleship Doramascher * Flying Battleship Khabarovsk * Rocket Base Samson * UFO Robo Garam Masala * Heinous Cosmic Beast Tanegashima of Reminiscence * Variable Bomber Varas of the Sodomy * Amphibious Landing Boat Macha of the Frenzy * Final Defense Mechanism Mecha CANY Strikers 1945 2 * Nagato * Graf Zeppelin * Messerschmitt Me 323 Gigant * Syumi Type-0 * Flakturms * Iron Casket * Gliath * Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte * Rommel * Karl-Gerat * Cross Sinker * CANNY I and CANNY II * Block-Ade * B.B. * F.G.R. Strikers 1999/1945 3 * Specter * Spike Arm * Ground Skater * Thanatos * Green Bender * Cross Blade and Geo-Bite * Shadow Blinder * Chaos Queen Strikers 1945 Plus Samurai Aces Gunbird Gunbird 2 Capcom Carrier Air Wing * Harrier Jet * Optic Crawler * Rabu Warship * Aircraft Carrier * Rabu Fighter Plane * Submarine * Harrier Jet Bomber * Military Train * Armored Tank * Rabu Fortress * Arsenal * Rabu Spacecraft * Rabu Shuffle * Rabu W.M.D Satellite U.N Squadron Area 88 (snes) 194x Series Progear Giga Wings Flash Games Commando *Hell Bearer *Hell Bearer Mark-2 Mobile Games Video System Turbo Force * Checkered craft * Insect * Rainfire * Checkered plane * Cross Fire * Demon head * Fire Master * Insect monster * Legged tank * Mega car * Rainfire (?) * Tenukie Chaudo (?) Sonic Wings 1 * Avro Bomber * Holly Mountain * MiG 31 * New Jersey, The * Osaru * Pandora * Pomornik * Station Core * Super XX * Vazeel Sonic Wings 2 * 89-X * Aztec Pyramid * Bomber Jets * Lar Leviathan * Manbou * Osaru * Spriggan * Station Core * Super XX * Tenukie Chaudo * Vazeel Sonic Wings 3 * Checkered plane * Cross Fire * Daio Ika * Do-ni Revision * Ethiopian Lungfish * Fire Master * Giant Squid * Graf Zeppelin * Grand Canyon Mid-Boss * Gurabura * Junkers 287 * Large Mysterious Sphere Osaru Station ** Lar ** Osaru * Mars-Vesta ** Manbou ** Pomornik * Maxim Gorky * Me 323 Gigant * Montana * Novgorod * Pseudo-Bagarius * Rainfire * Rocket V3 * Soh Takeko * Tenukie Chaudo Osaru Station ** Osaru ** Station Core ** Tenukie Chaudo * Tenzui * Tokyo Tower * Vazeel 3 * Zveno-9 Sonic Wings Assault * Bazeel * Gurabura * Lar * Le-Ostro * Leviathan * Pandora * Spriggan * Station Core * Super XX Success Guardian Force * Air Battleship "Unforgiven" * Interceptor Trailer "Mata-Hari" * Heavy Machine Gun Tank "Critter" * Amphibious Heavy Tank "Gold Rush” * Heavy Destroyer "Maverick" * Hyper-alloy armored Cannon "Full metal" * NPGPT (Newly produced general-purpose tank) "Short Dog" * TFAGPC (tactical Fierce Attacker General-purpose Carrier) "Meteor" Raiden Series Raiden 1 * Desert Spider * Flying Fox * Phalanx MK-III * Gijido * Land Crown * Guardian * Antonov Ma-27 * Doreineji Core * Moonwalkers * Final Weapon * UFO Raiden 2 * Grand Crawler * Death Walkers * Albatross * Battle Axe * Thunder Fortress * Black Bird * Graphite * Huge Satellite * Mother Haven * Gray Nodule Raiden 3 * BS-01 * BS-02 * BS-03 * BS-04 * BS-05 * BS-06 * BS-07 Raiden 4 * Exerey Iss * Ordo, Fulas and Mairazard * Famel Ya * Aguen and Ewat * Da Rutura * Isdogaram * Horda Gardia * Horda Gestorada Raiden 5 * Platon * Great Horn * Kraken * Spice Birds * Blow of Hornet * Messiah * Angel * Humpty Dumpty * Divine Rampart Raiden Fighters * Wild Weasel * Jasper Virtuos * Randall Gigas * Vahrstor * Wild Weasel II * Rafflesia Raiden Fighters 2 * Turbine Controller * Seed Skater * Violet Head * Hummingbird XB-3 * Gust Weasel * Sand Lobster * Rafflesia II * Red Eye Raiden Fighters Jet * Simon Quartz * XTB-1 Fangames Xeno Fighters EX * tekuno fugaku * silver banshee * jade hydra * orion xd-6 * citadel geryon * megadon * bronze harpy * gettok * hemiscorpiidae * Dreadnought Echidna